Rose and Lily
by Thunderhooves
Summary: A daughter mourns the loss of her dear mother but her death has bought about a secret that will change Lily's life forever. A Legolas Romance and possibly a Marysue, you are warned :
1. Prologue

This is a Marysue. I repeat this IS a marysue. You know boy meets girls, boy falls in love with girl, girl doesn't like boy at first but then they both end up in love with many trials and tribulations along the way. This is my story about Legolas and Lily, I hope you enjoy it 

Also, this story is not going to make sense with characters ages etc but I don't care, writing is free will, that's how it fits into my story and if anyone has a problem with it then don't read it.

I do not own any of Tolkiens characters or works etc…

Any positive feedback or friendly correction of obvious mistakes (not purposeful ones like about who Rose is or age differences etc) is welcomed with thanks 

Prologue: 

"Is there anything else I can do for you mother?" asked Lily as she gently hovered over her mothers bed.

"Yes, lay next to me my flower, I wish to talk to you a minute" replied Rose

Lily set down her mug of water and climbed under the covers with her mother.

"We both knew this day would come…"

"Mother, no" interrupted Lily

"Please I have to tell you, I must explain. Please let me"

"…Ok"

"I am dying, we both know it and it will be ok. I have been ill for quite some time now but I think it has finally caught up with me, I do not have much time left. Remember me my flower, remember the fun times we had together, how we would sing and dance under the full moon, how we would run through the fields just to feel the wind in our hair and on our faces, how we would laugh and spin in circles until we would fall over breathless, how we would gorge ourselves with strawberries on a hot day and they would always drip down our chins, how on sad days we would skip just to make the day seem brighter, how we would stay up late and talk and giggle all night long. Do you remember when we would tie different coloured ribbons on all of the trees and sing at the seasonal festivals. My favourite was always summer, you look so beautiful in your red dress with your lovely long dark hair done up with red roses and you would sing the summer songs and we would all dance. I will miss all of that. But you my flower there is more to your life then this village, you have a destiny to fulfil and I hope you will find your true path in life. I wish you love and a happy life. Do not cry for me my flower, promise me that"

"I promise"

"I will always watch over you and protect you. I love you."

"I love you too mother"

"Mother"

"Mother?"

"No!"

"No, mother not yet, don't die what will I do without you, I cant live without you, I…"

Lily couldn't speak as she tried desperate not to cry. She buried her head into Roses dark hair and shut her eyes tight.

This can't be real.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

"Come on father, faster, we are almost there!"

King Thranduil laughed as he took in the sight of his youngest son. Legolas was almost bouncing with excitement, his cheeks were flushed red and his brilliant blue eyes were wide and bright with excitement.

"Calm down my greenleaf, Rivendell will not disappear in the next few hours, we will get there soon."

Legolas' two older brothers Finolfian and Tysolne smirked at their younger brother, he was so innocent and young looking sometimes they would it hard to believe he was 2384 years old, he certainly didn't look it at the moment!

"Hey elfling, why are you rushing anyway you know Estel, Elladan and Elrohir would have set some sort of trap for you, like last time" said Tysolne

"Perhaps he enjoyed walking around all day smelling like horse dung, I know Lyndwinal loved the smell!" replied Finolfian and the sour look Legolas gave them sent them both into hysterical laughter and put tears of mirth into their eyes.

Thinking of the elf maiden he had had a crush on last time he was in Rivendell bought a blush to his cheeks.

"Haha you guys are just soooo funny and don't call me elfling!" retorted Legolas and slowed his horse down so he could ride along side his father instead of his ever annoying brothers. Legolas was about to complain about his brothers when he heard his father say

"Forget about them my greenleaf they are just teasing", so he kept quiet.

The party of the Mirkwood Royal family and their many guards rode on silently through the forests of Rivendell. The scouts should see them soon and escort them to the Last Homely House. Legolas was so excited. His three best friends in the world lived here and he had not seen them for quite some time. When his father suggested they all take a visit since he needed to meet with Lord Elrond anyway, Legolas was shocked, his father never really left Mirkwood unless it was extremely important. But he wasn't complaining, he gets to see his friends again and that made him happy.

"Halt"

Legolas jumped as he heard the command and he saw ahead of them on the path three armed Rivendell elves.

"King Thranduil, your highness. Lord Elrond has sent us to escort you safely to Rivendell. If you would follow us."

The three elves leapt onto their horses and led the party towards the ever welcoming home of Lord Elrond and his three sons.

They trotted into the courtyard in time to see Lord Elrond come down the steps to greet them. Trailing behind him were two tall elves and a slightly shorter human, all had long dark hair and mischievous grins on their faces.

The Mirkwood party dismounted as Elrond arrived.

"Welcome Thranduil, Finolfian and Tysolne. It has been too long, I hope your journey was trouble free" welcomed Elrond as he embraced his friend.

"It was Elrond, it is good to see you again my old friend"

"Old…?" he arched his eyebrows at Thranduil and Legolas couldn't hold in his giggle.

"Ah Legolas my dear boy, how are you, it has been a while since we have seen you here, I thought perhaps my sons had scared you away for good last time?"

"No milord, I have been busy, though I am very excited to be here again"

"Yes well, I know of some others who seem to be thinking the same thing" Elrond looked over at his sons and motioned them forward.

"Welcome King Thranduil" they chimed in unison and then Legolas could hear a whispered 1, 2, 3! And before he even knew what was happening he was knocked off his feet attacked by a charge of dark hair, long limbs and laughter from all round.

"Ow, get your foot off of my back Elladan" yelled Estel

"It's not my foot it's Elrohir's"

"How about you all get off me!" yelled Legolas as he started to feel his bones slowly grinding into the ground painfully

"What! are you saying we are heavy Legolas" replied Elrohir cheekily

"ATTACK, AHHHHHHH"

"No, help"

"Ouch my eye"

"Stop kicking me"

"You kicked me first"

"I didn't kick anyone"

"I'm not talking to you"

"Ow who bit me!"

"Not me"

"Get off"

"I can't, your on me"

"Help"

"Alright that's enough of that, anyone would think you are all elflings" laughed Elrond as he managed to extract the three elves and the human from each other with the help of Thranduil

"Poor Legolas arrives and gets tackled in a second" tutted Elrond

"Well at least now he will leave us alone! No more nagging for us to hurry up, honestly you should have heard him on the journey here, he made it sound like Rivendell was going to disappear" joked Tysolne who stopped as he saw his father shake his head warningly at him.

Legolas inwardly cursed his brothers big mouth as he felt the familiar redness rise up into his cheeks. Sometimes having older brothers was just annoying.

"Perhaps you should all go and clean up in time for dinner, show Legolas to his room will you" instructed Elrond to Estel, he left with Thranduil and the others leaving the friends on their own.

"I am glad we have this sorted Elrond, it is a great worry off my mind" 

"Yes well you are more than welcome to borrow some of Rivendell's warriors to help fight the evil in the forests of Mirkwood. I hadn't realised the danger had grown or I would have offered before this"

"It is quite ok, you have done enough for our family already Elrond"

"Yes… how is Legolas these days?"

"Still quiet, he does not seem to have many friends in Mirkwood and his brothers do allow him to join them with their friends but he can't be with them all the time, I am afraid he is quite a loner still, it is good for him to be here"

"Does he still get nightmares about it?"

"Not so much anymore, though they haven't stopped completely"

"You say he does not have many male friends, what about elliths, any interest there yet? I heard about Lyndwinal last time he was here "

"Yes, he was quite smitten though I think he is over her now, a crush was all it was"

"Perhaps Legolas needs to consider a wife soon, I know he is not the type to settle down but…"

"I have discussed this topic with him numerous times my friend, it is always the same answer…

"Finolfian is already bonded, they will have children soon, you will have you're your heirs and Tysolne is older than me so why don't you talk to him first. I am not ready Ada, I do not think the ellith that I would love even exists. I have met many elliths and they are all the same, boring, stuck up and they only want to marry me to become a princess. So just leave me alone"

"He will not be happy with just anyone Thranduil, Legolas has a special heart he needs to fall in love, but do not worry I think he will"

"I hope you are right"

"I am always right Thranduil" replied Elrond cheekily "You should know that by now!"

"Really well I seem to remember many years ago a young elfling who thought it a good idea to…"

"Ada, Ada, Ada, we have a really important question for you" interrupted Elladan as the troubled foursome burst through the doors to Elronds study in such a hurry you would think a balrog was chasing them.

"What, what is it, are you ok?" worried Elrond

"Yes, of course, but we need to know…Who is taller, Elrohir or me?" exclaimed Elladan as he and Elrohir stood back to back both stretching themselves up tall with expectant faces turned towards their father.

"What" replied Elrond

"Who is taller Ada? Legolas thinks Elrohir is taller but Estel says I am, so who is it?"

"This is the really important question that warranted you bursting through my doors interrupting my meeting with King Thranduil?"

Thranduil sat behind them trying very hard not to laugh.

"Well…"

Elrond sighed "You are both the same, now go, get out, go on, no more interruptions please, or else you will have to face an angry King Thranduil"

The twins and Estels eyes widened and Legolas tried to desperately hold in his laughter as he saw his father try to put on an angry face.

"I would rather face a million orcs alone" joked Legolas quickly as he followed his friends as they ran out of the room.

Elrond smiled as he turned to Thranduil

"A million orcs…I didn't think I was that bad, and you Elrond, using me as a threat against your sons!"

"Sorry I had to think fast, and, you can be scary you know!"

The four who were listening outside the heavy oak doors looked very surprised as they heard the deep laughter of Lord Elrond and King Thranduil echo throughout the halls.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: 

Lily wouldn't cry, her mother had told her not to and she was going to fulfil all of her mothers wishes. She had made a promise. She sat on her bed in the small 2 bedroom hut that her and her mother Rose had lived in her whole life. The air was so still without Roses laughter, there was no singing, no dancing and there was no wonderful aroma of dinner cooking, the light of Lily's life had gone out and she felt so lost and alone.

Sighing she pulled back her blankets and crawled into her bed. It was cold, Lily hated the cold. The night noises which she would never have normally heard worried her now and horrible pictures of what was lurking outside filled her already confused and upset mind.

"There is nothing out there, don't be silly" she reassured herself as she tightly shut her eyes. She slowly drifted into dreams of her mother in better days.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Lily quick come here, it is starting!"_

"_Coming mother!"_

_I ran pushing my way through the crowd to the edge where my mother was standing. She was so easy to spot in the crowd, she was so beautiful. Her face was young looking considering her age, her deep brown eyes sparkled and her long waist length dark, almost black hair with the white flower tied into it swayed in the breeze as she watched the warriors ride past and through our small town. She always wore a flower in her hair and so I did also, she preferred white like a lily, I loved red like a rose. People always tell me I look exactly like her, except for my funny pointy ears but I do not think I do, no one is like her. _

_She was special, one of a kind. _

_It was a yearly event, the warriors of Gondor would ride through our town with the Steward Denathor on their way to trade missions with other bigger cities. We were usually ignored, our small village almost didn't grow enough food to feed ourselves and our small flock of shared animals let alone having any spare to send to the city of Minis Tirith so as long as we paid our taxes we were left alone to live as we wish and that was how we liked it. _

"_Quick Lily they are almost gone" Rose said as she lifted me up and sat me on the rail of the sheep yards. From my point of view I could see everything. The line was so long! I couldn't believe it. I saw the white tree of Gondor on the warriors uniforms, their wonderful flags blew in the wind announcing their arrival and I smiled when the horses would snort and shy to the side. The armour was amazing they looked like angels shining in the sun. They marched past, their faces set in a look of boredom and I wondered how long they had been riding for. A huge black horse suddenly came into view and I couldn't help but stare. It was the most beautiful horse I had ever seen, he was snorting, his ears were pricked forward and he looked like he wanted to be set free and race over the lands forever his own master. I looked up at the man and as he rode by he glimpsed sideways at me, smiled, winked and then he was gone. I sat there for the next hour until I couldn't see them anymore, they had ridden over the horizon and out of sight._

"_Did you see the one on the big, black horse mother, he is my favourite" I giggled_

"_Your too young to be thinking of favourite warriors my flower, you are only 12, promise me you will stay young as long as you can" she said to me in a lowered voice. _

"_I promise mother"_

"_Good, now lets go and eat, all this excitement you must be hungry my flower"_

_She held my hand and we both laughed and skipped all the way back home to our hut, my mother loved to skip._

FLASHBACK END 

Lily awoke to the bluebirds morning song and she could see the sun shining in through her thin grey curtains. The morning was beautiful and it made her feel happy until she realised what had happened the day before and what today was. Her mothers funeral, Rose was gone and she had left Lily all alone. As she leaned forward to get up her hand brushed against something on her pillow. It was a flower, a red rose from the day before, left in her hair overnight it had crumpled and withered. Holding it gently in her hand Lily broke her promise and burst into tears, her heart broke and she cried for her mother, her life.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

"Legolas! I am watching you!"

"What Ada, I didn't do anything!"

Thranduil smiled,

"Really, so that pea you just flicked onto Estels nose was just an accident then, huh?"

Once again the annoying redness rose up into a bright flush into Legolas' cheeks,

"Sorry Ada" mumbled the embarrassed prince as he looked down at the tablecloth.

Finolfian and Tysolne smirked at their little brother as the servants came out to remove the plates.

"Honestly Legolas anyone would think you are still in nursery school the way you act sometimes, are you sure Ada got your age correct?" harassed Tysolne

"I am only 400 years younger than you, orcface!" retorted Legolas

"Oh that really shows your maturity doesn't it" said Tysolne who was starting to get annoyed that Legolas was starting to answer him back after all these years.

"Enough!" boomed Thranduil and then somewhat calmer

"That was a wonderful dinner Elrond"

"Well you should be thanking Elladan and Elrohir, they caught the buck when they went hunting last." replied Elrond

"Absolutely delicious, don't you agree boys" said Thranduil to his three sons

"It was thank you" replied Finolfian

"All Legolas can ever catch are the old, sick ones who want to die and voluntarily run into his arrows" snarled Tysolne which earned him a look and a swift jab in the side by Finolfians' elbow.

"Shut up Tysolne" muttered Legolas under his breath which was a sign he was getting annoyed and angry at his brother.

"That is enough, there will be no fighting at the dinner table, I mean it" Thranduil glared meaningfully at Legolas and Tysolne.

"Sorry Ada, Sorry Lord Elrond" they both mumbled as they glared at each other.

Tysolne and Legolas were known to be at each others throats quite a lot. Legolas hated to be treated like a child which Tysolne always seemed to do lately. Luckily Finolfian was quite protective of Legolas and so he kept the sibling rivalry at bay and Legolas was very fond of his oldest brother.

After dinner and dessert which consisted of mouth watering strawberries and cream, all six sons went down to the lake to hang out, swim and watch the stars. Finolfian soon retired for the night quite early, something about writing a letter to his new wife Neliana. A few other elves came and went until it was quite late and there were only the five royals and two other male elves left who Elladan and Elrohir had introduced as Sithion and Lothfarlial. Tysolne had seemed to get along quite well with these two even though they had just met and they had started a drinking competition which was becoming quite loud and raucous.

"So is the little blond one your younger brother?" asked Lothfarlial

"Yeah, that's Legolas the brat" laughed Tysolne as he downed his glass in one gulp.

(I'm not sure if elves get drunk but they do here)

"He's pretty, he looks like an ellith" stated Sithion which made all three of them burst into loud laughter which the other two sitting on the waters edge heard.

Legolas also heard the comment and Estel saw his eyebrows furrow and his jaw tighten.

Watch yourself Tysolne, thought Estel

"I know, sometimes I'm not sure if I have a sister or a brother" laughed Tysolne

"Seen something you like Sithion!" yelled Lothfarlial as he broke into hysterical laughter.

"I do believe you are right, perhaps I should go and introduce myself to the beautiful maiden by the waters edge" stumbled Sithion as he tried to stand up.

Tysolne was too drunk to realise what was happening and he just laughed along with Lothfarlial as he watched Sithion stumble towards his younger brother.

Although Legolas had his back turned to them, watching Elladan ad Elrohir play fighting in the lake, he could hear the elf very ungracefully coming nearer. He thought the best thing to do was ignore them, they would get bored and forget about him soon wouldn't they? That was what Finolfian was always saying and Legolas wanted to stay the mature one of the argument he knew would come.

"He is coming, what shall we do?" whispered Estel as he watched the two elves in the water oblivious to everything, arguing over who was the stronger one in wrestling.

"Nothing, just ignore them, they will grow bored soon" replied a confidant Legolas

"Are you sure"

"Yes"

"Ok…"

The two unlikely friends went back to watching the water show but Legolas tensed up as he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey pretty little elf, how about you come back home with me tonight, I can show you things you would have never seen or experienced before" whispered Sithion drunkenly into Legolas' ear as he ran his hand down his arm.

"No thank you, please leave me alone" came the reply as he sifted sideways and Estel shifted nervously next to him.

"Rejected so soon Sithion, have you lost your charms" yelled Lothfarlial as Tysolne laughed and poured them both another glass of wine. Sithion narrowed his eyes in anger.

"It wasn't asking you elf, I was commanding you. Do not forget I am older than you brat, you have to do as I say" seethed Sithion as he roughly grabbed a handful of Legolas' hair and pulled harshly back causing Legolas' face to be inches away from his.

"No he doesn't, let him go" cried Estel as he began to get worried for his friend

"Very well" smiled Sithion as he released Legolas' hair and in one swift movement as Estel relaxed he punched him straight on the jaw sending him flying off the edge of the lake and into the water.

The twins stopped their argument as they saw Estel tumble into the water and they both quickly swam over to help him out.

"Estel!" cried Legolas as he fought Sithion who had grabbed him again this time with two hands and pushed him back onto the grass.

Legolas couldn't move and his heart was pounding like crazy, this is not supposed to be happening, what is happening? where is Tysolne? All these thoughts flew out of his head and he cried out as he felt Sithions fist hit him on his left eye. Dazed Legolas stopped struggling for a moment which was long enough for Sithion to get what he wanted. Legolas felt his heart drop as Sithion pressed his lips against his and forced his tongue into Legolas' mouth. Legolas felt Sithions hands running all over his body, rip his tunic and touch areas where no one else's hands had ever touched before.

"No, stop" Legolas tried to sound but failed.

Try as he might he couldn't get him off and Sithions tongue was delving further into Legolas' mouth making him feel like throwing up, he couldn't believe this was happening and tears started to form in the corners of his eyes.

Suddenly he felt a great weight lift off of him as the combined force of wet, angry twins lifted Sithion off and held his arms behind his back and Estel tried to help Legolas up. Lothfarlial was rolling around the forest floor with tears of laughter streaming from his eyes and Tysolne seemed to have sobered up very quickly as he stared in horror at what had just happened to his younger brother.

"Legolas are you ok?" questioned Estel but Legolas didn't answer. Embarrassed he stood up and ran as fast as he could into the forest. He didn't care where he was heading or what he would run into but he had to get out of there. That was the most embarrassing thing he had ever experienced, he still couldn't believe it had happened. Trees started to blur as tears fell from his eyes and sobs escaped his swollen lips. Legolas stopped and looked behind him, he couldn't hear anyone coming which he was grateful for. He did not want to talk to anyone at the moment he just wanted to be alone. Legolas leaned against a tree and threw up twice, his stomach and his head were both reeling and with the little energy he had left he climbed into the safe branches of the tree, curled up with his head on his knees and his arms circling his legs and he just cried.

"Wait Legolas" yelled Estel as he raced after Legolas into the forest but he soon lost the trail and in the dark he knew he would never be able to find his elvish friend, so he headed back to the others.

When he got back he saw the twins no longer had hold of Sithion, though Elladan had a split lip and he noticed both Sithion and Lothfarlial were nowhere to be seen.

"They ran off, we had no way to attain them both" offered Elrohir to Estels questioning expression

"Do not worry Estel, we know who they are" finished Elladan

"I think it would be best if we headed back home and find your father so he can find Legolas" Elrohir said to Tysolne who had gone as white as a sheet and looked very guilty. He nodded and the sorry looking party of four headed back trying to decide exactly how they were going to explain this to their parents and Finolfian.


	5. Chapter 4

**IloveOrlando08 - Hi thankyou so much for your review. I just wanted to show this was set before the FOTR, he will not always be portrayed as that young he is going to grow up alot in this story, at the start he is excited to see his only real friends again. Also he has been through some horrible things (stay tuned!) and so these kinda made him shyer etc. I didn't realise he sounded so young but when I read back through it he kinda did, but, I will make him more mature in future chapters. I have changed the order of the chapters around a bit as well.**

**Chapter 4:**

"Ah finally a bit of peace and quiet" said Elrond as he relaxed into his chair by the fire with a glass of wine in his hand. Thranduil had almost the same look about him as he sipped his wine and shut his eyes in delight.

"Mmmm, Mirkwood wine Elrond, I am surprised"

"Only the best for my dear friend" replied Elrond as Thranduil opened his eyes and laughed

"I am honoured"

Silence

"It is too quiet" exclaimed Elrond

"Don't be silly Elrond, how can it be too quiet?"

"I don't know I guess something is always happening around here"

"Well be thankful that there is nothing for you to do my friend" smiled Thranduil as he shut his eyes again.

"Excuse me my Lord Elrond" came a voice from the corner of the room which caused both rulers to sit up in their seats.

"There is a letter for you, it came by pigeon just now"

"Just leave it on my desk thank you, I will look at it in the morning" said Elrond to the servant.

"Pardon me my Lord but it is marked urgent" replies the servant as he handed over the letter with the red seal on the back bearing a rose symbol.

"Oh, thank you then"

"You are welcome my Lord" said the servant as he left the room.

"An urgent letter at this hour, you said it was too quiet!" teased Thranduil

Elrond rolled his eyes at Thranduil as he looked over the letter.

"I know this writing" Elrond murmured to himself as he turned the letter over to break the seal.

"No, it is not possible" he whispered as he stared at the red rose on the back.

Elrond quickly broke the seal, opened the letter and began to read.

My dearest Elrond 

_I am sorry I have not written to you before this and I am sorry for leaving without saying goodbye. There is something you must know and I fear that my time is running out for me to tell you. First of all, I am dying. I have been ill for quite some time and even though I know you would want me to come back so you could try to heal me you must realise that it is my time and I have to go. I only have one worry, that my daughter, your daughter, our daughter Lily will have no one. She is young, only nineteen years of age. She has no one else who can be a family for her, I know the people of our village will care for her greatly, but I thought she would be better off living with you. You are the only family she has left. You and Estel. Please take care of her for me. We live in the village Minis Denath near Minis Tirith. By the time you get there I would have already passed. Take your daughter and give her the life she deserves. Tell Estel his mother loves him very much and I am sorry I didn't come back to see him and say goodbye. Tell him to always look after his sister for me._

_I love you Elrond_

_Your Friend and Lover_

_Rose xx_

"Elrond"

"Elrond!"

"Elrond are you ok?"

Elrond looked up at Thranduil with shock in his eyes

"I have a daughter"

"Pardon" replied Thranduil

"I have a daughter, her name is Lily"

"Do you mean Arwen?" asked Thranduil slowly, worried about his friend.

"No not Arwen…Lily"

"I do not understand, I thought your wife sailed to the Grey Havens a long time ago?"

"She did" replied Elrond as he looked down guiltily.

"You are my truest friend Thranduil, may I confide in you?"

"Of course my friend" replied Thranduil with concern etched on his face

"Just over twenty years ago now Estels mother came to visit him in Rivendell. Her name is Rose. I asked her to stay as long as she wished because Estel loved having his mother around. But something happened which was not supposed to happen. We fell in love. She stayed for a few years and we kept our love a secret from everyone for I knew it would not look good to anyone else since I have a wife waiting for me in the Grey Havens but our passion was too much to resist. She left abruptly one morning. I awoke to find my bed empty and a note by my table. It said she couldn't say why but she had to leave. Estel was upset she left without saying goodbye but I told him she had her reasons and we both soon moved on though I always thought about her. Now I know why she left, she was pregnant, she did not want to tell me, she did not want everyone else to find out about us so she left. Now she has passed on. I do not know what to do Thranduil she wants me to bring Lily back here."

"Well that is interesting!"

"Help me Thranduil, what shall I do, I am in shock"

"Well, well do you love them"

"Who"

"Rose and Lily"

"I, I guess… yes of course I do. Even though I haven't met Lily she is my daughter, of course I love her"

"I guess it depends on how you wish for her to grow up, in a small village or here in Rivendell. She must be mortal, she is obviously not immortal"

"Yes, yes Minis Denath, I will head there tomorrow, Oh my head is spinning, where is that wine?

"Well you did say the night was too quiet" joked Thranduil

The bang of the solid doors made both the older elves jump as the twins and Estel strode into the room followed behind by a still very pale looking Tysolne.

Elrond and Thranduil both stood up fast as they noticed Elronds sons all soaking wet still, Elladan with a split lip and Estel with a purplish bruise fast growing on his jaw also with a guilty looking Tysolne behind them and Legolas and Finolfian nowhere to be seen.

"What happened?"

"Where is Legolas?"

"Where is Finolfian?"

"Why are you wet?"

"Estel and Elladan you are injured!" rushed the two fathers as they took in the sight of their sons, or lack of sons.

Elrohir held up his hands as he tried to calm his father down.

"Something happened but we are ok. Finolfian left us a while ago, he went to write a letter to Neliana. We were down at the lake which is why we are wet. We do not know where Legolas went" trailed Elrohir as he exchanged glances with Elladan not quite knowing what to say.

"What happened, tell us now, everything, why is Legolas gone?" demanded Elrond

"Wait" spoke Thranduil as he noticed Estel shivering and his lips starting to turn blue.

"Perhaps you should all go and dry yourselves and change first. Then you can meet us back here by the fire and warm up"

"Ok, yes quickly go and change" agreed Elrond as his three sons left the room leaving Tysolne to stand alone.

"I am going to find Finolfian, wait here with Elrond" commanded Thranduil to Tysolne as he swiftly left the room.

Everyone arrived back about ten minutes later looking much warmer although Estel was still shaking a bit so he was wrapped in blankets close to the fire. Finolfian had rushed back with his father when he heard Legolas was missing.

"Now we want to hear all of the story from start to finish" demanded Elrond with a look towards the twins.

"It wasn't Legolas' fault" cried Estel, "we were just sitting on the bank of the lake watching Elladan and Elrohir swimming and Tysolne was behind us playing a drinking game with those other two elves that arrived"

"Sithion and Lothfarlial" murmured Elladan without looking at his father who frowned when he heard the names.

"Carry on" said Elrond softly to Estel

"Well they were getting drunk and they started to harass Legolas, but he just ignored them and told me to ignore them and they would get bored and go away"

Finolfian arched his eyebrows in surprise as he heard the advice he had given to Legolas a while ago in Mirkwood and Thranduil tightened his jaw in anger at knowing how foolishly his other son had been acting.

"Elladan and Elrohir didn't notice cos they were in the water swimming but Sithion said Legolas was pretty and he looked like a maiden and then he came over to us and grabbed him on the shoulder and said he wanted him to come away with him, then Legolas and I just moved over and he said no thank you leave us alone but Sithion got angry and grabbed Legolas' hair and said he had to do what he said because he was older, then I said to let him go which he did then he punched me and I fell in the water, then I'm not sure what happened but Elladan and Elrohir helped me out and we saw Sithion…" trailed off Estel as he touched his bruised jaw and looked down silently.

"What" replied Thranduil,

"Well" Elrohir took over quietly, "he was on Legolas and he was kissing him and he ripped his tunic. We managed to pull him off but he was angry and he fought us which is how Elladan hurt his lip and then he got free and him and Lothfarlial ran off as we couldn't really hold them both. Then we decided to head back here to tell you what happened"

"And what about Legolas, where is he now" asked Thranduil worry starting to rise

"We do not know" relied Estel "he ran off into the forest and I followed him but I lost his trail and it was dark so I couldn't really see very well"

Elrond was surprised to hear that coming from Estel, he would never normally point out his mortal faults to anyone, he must be very worried for Legolas.

"And you just stood there and did nothing" yelled Thranduil at Tysolne who flinched

"He laughed" helped Estel, still angry at Legolas brother

Angry Thranduil stood up and said

"I am going to find Legolas, you will go to your room and stay there until I get back"

"No I will go" said Finolfian as he caught his fathers angry eyes

"Let me go" he repeated

Thranduil let out a long breath

"Ok go, bring him back safely"

"I will" bowed Finolfian as he ran from the room to grab his weapons and a cloak before he headed out to the lake to follow the trail.

"You go to your room now" directed Thranduil to Tysolne who left as fast as he could

"Perhaps you three should head to bed now as well, it is quite late" Elrond said to his sons as he was investigating the two small injuries.

"It is just a cut Ada, it is fine" and "it is just a bruise, I am ok"

The twins left the room leaving Estel standing by the fire still

"I want to stay until Legolas gets back" pleaded Estel, "Please Ada, he is my friend"

Thranduil smiled at him,

"I am glad Legolas has such caring friend, I think it would be ok if you waited with us do you think Elrond?"

"Ok, I guess you will not sleep anyway"

Shaking his head Estel smiled and settled back into the chair closest to the fire to await his best friends return.


	6. Chapter 5

**IloveOrlando08 - Thanks, I am glad you are enjoying the story, I am trying to make it interestingly different:)**

**Chapter 5:**

Lily had a lot of things to do today. They would bury Rose before dinner and then the rest of the night would be a big feast. Tomorrow night the small village would sing and dance, they would feast, tell stories and they would farewell one they all loved. Rose was a wonderful singer who had written many songs and Lily was going to sing them all as part of her farewell. It was all stipulated in the letter Rose had left. She did not want anyone to grieve her parting, she wanted a celebration of her life, not sorrow and despair of her death, but most of all she wanted her daughter, her flower to live and grow without sadness.

Lily had dressed in her favourite simple red dress, she had done her hair up with red roses and stepped outside ready to start the day that would end an era of her life. The whole village had pitched in to help, everyone was busy working hard to get everything ready. They all wanted it to be perfect. Rose had touched the lives of a lot of people while she lived here and she will be sorely missed by everyone. One of the villages walked over to Lily when they saw her standing looking forlorn and lost, it was Margie Hedgson. Margie was very old she had lived in the same village her whole life and had never even been past the boundaries. It was her who took a pregnant Rose in when she stumbled into the village twenty years ago, lost and with nowhere to go. Margie delivered Lily on that stormy night and later on helped Rose get sorted with a job and a hut for her and her new daughter. Margie had always been like a grandmother to Lily.

"How are you my dear, do not worry yourself about anything today we have it all under control"

"Thank you Margie, I do not know what I would do without you" replied Lily.

The day dragged on as final preparations were completed and people started to ready themselves.

"It has to be done exactly as mother wanted it" whispered Lily, "I can at least give her that"

Rose had been very specific about the ordeal, she wanted to be dressed in her special white gown with white flowers all around her. The gown was the one she had arrived in the village in all those years ago. It was very unusual, made of a silky type of material no one knew. Some said it was elvish and that Rose was an elf princess exiled from her home, of course that was not true but then Lily had pointy ears, so the rumours grew. There was definitely something special about Lily but Rose would never speak of her life before the village and Lily never asked.

The procession started just before dusk. The whole town was there, they stood in a line which led towards Roses' grave and they all wore the same expression of grief. Four men carried the casket with Rose inside dressed in her white dress with white flowers in her hair. George was the towns wood carver, he had made Roses casket and had carved beautiful roses all over it. Bill was the towns shepard, he kept watch over the flock of sheep and kept meat available for the townsfolk. His wife had a difficult birth and with Roses help she gave birth to a beautiful boy who they later named Jack after his wife's father, so he always gave Rose the choice cuts of meat. Tom was Margie's husband, he loved Rose and Lily like the daughter and grand daughter he had never had and also there was Samuel. He was the most educated man in the village, Rose would cook for him once a week and in return he taught Lily to read and write. Lily followed behind as the only known relative. They reached the grave which lay under the huge Willow tree and between the two flower bushes the mother and daughter had planted many summers ago. One was a Red Rose bush and the other was a White Lily bush which both grew near the river banks. Lily sung a short song that she had written last night, it was a song to say goodbye. Each of the town members filed past to say goodbye and they each threw a handful of dirt on top of the body. Lily was last and then the men filled the rest of the grave in. The headstone was simple, it read **Rose, mother of Lily, much loved by all who knew her. **Lily sat crying next to her mother until the feast was ready.

"I love you so much my mother, my best friend. I will do what you have asked, I will never let you down, I love you and I will miss you, You have taken half of my heart with you"

Lily slowly walked away from her mother with her head down towards the feast.


	7. Chapter 6

**IloveOrlando08 - Sorry for the wait, I had a friend visiting all week :) thankyou for your reveiws :)**

**Elf Bane - Thanks for your warning but I did put a warning about that on the first chapter.**

**HyperSquishy (i really like your name) - Thankyou for your reveiw, hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

**Chapter 6:**

"Legolas"

"Legolas" called Finolfian as he followed the trail left by Legolas in his rush.

"Legolas please answer me"

Suddenly the trail stopped as he came across a large oak tree. Finolfian softly cursed as he thought he had lost the trail until he thought he could hear something close by, he stood still and listened carefully. There it was again, a soft sound like someone crying, Finolfian looked up into the branches of the oak realising he had found his little brother. Trust him, in a tree, thought Finolfian as he adjusted his weapons so he could climb easier.

He climbed till he reached a more solid branch where he stopped to listen for the sound again which had stopped

"Legolas" he called softly, "its me, Finolfian, are you ok, please come back we are all worried about you"

He scanned the dense leafy growth until his eyes caught on hidden golden hair beneath some leaves. He made his way over where he saw his brother sitting curled up with his head on his knees. He whispered softly as he came closer until he was sitting next to him. Legolas didn't move though he tensed up a bit when he felt Finolfians arm brush against his.

Legolas was extremely upset, why was he always picked on, why was everyone always horrible to him, tears were still falling fast and he couldn't seem to stop, he didn't want to cry in front of his brother, he didn't want him to think he was weak but he couldn't stop.

Finolfian sat next to Legolas and put his left arm around his shoulders as he tried to get him to look up

"Legolas, please look at me, it is ok you do not have to hide your face from me, I am your brother you know how much I love you and care for you. Ada was very upset when he found out you where missing, he wants you to come home."

Legolas shook his head, "I can't"

"Why"

"You don't know what happened"

Finolfian paused and then softly replied

"Yes I do, Legolas, the twins and Estel came back and told us everything. Estel is so worried about you"

Legolas tensed when he heard these words

"You know?"

"Yes"

"Everyone knows"

"Yes"

"I am so embarrassed"

"Do not be Legolas it was not your fault, from what Estel says you must have been listening to my advice, surprising" said Finolfian trying to cheer Legolas up

"Except it didn't work" replied Legolas

"No I am sorry"

"It is not your fault Fin" Legolas said softly as Finolfian smiled at Legolas' nickname for himself

"And it is not your fault Greenleaf" said Finolfian using his fathers nickname for Legolas which made him smile.

Legolas lifted his head up and looked at Finolfian who noticed the bruised eye and the cut under it.

"You are injured" he said softly holding his brothers face with his hands and trying to see it properly in the dark.

"I'm ok" answered Legolas

He caught Finolfians eye and a lump formed in his throat

"Why do bad things always happen to me" he sobbed as he broke down and cried, he knew he could trust Finolfian to not tease him about crying.

Finolfian wrapped his arms around his little brother and held him tight until his sobs receded.

"Come on, lets go home, Ada is worried about you"

"Ok" said Legolas softly

The two walked back slowly in the dark and when they stepped inside where it was light Finolfian cried out softly as he took in Legolas appearance. His hair was unbound, knotted and filled with leaves and dirt, his tunic was ripped and covered in dirt along with Legolas face and hands which were also streaked brown.

Finolfian started to smile and then he couldn't hold back his laugh, Legolas eyes widened as he stared at his brother

"What are you laughing at?"

"You, look at the state you are in, you look like a poor human orphan who lived in a mud hole"

"Oh gee thanks, that really makes me feel better" said Legolas trying not to laugh himself.

"I am sorry" replied Finolfian as he wiped the tears from his eyes, "I didn't mean to laugh"

"It's ok, I know you are a bit weird at times" Legolas joked as they reached the door to the three who were waiting.

"Are you ready?" he asked Legolas

"As I'll ever be" came the reply

Finolfian pushed open the door and walked in followed by the dirty Legolas.

"My Greenleaf, are you ok?" cried Thranduil as he took in Legolas' appearance and held him in a tight, suffocating hug.

"Ada, I can't breath"

"Oh, sorry, are you ok?"

"I am fine now, don't worry"

Thranduil held Legolas' face with hands on either side as he examined his eye.

"Perhaps Lord Elrond could have a look at this it doesn't look very good"

"Let me see"

Everyone had crowded around Legolas and Estel appeared next to him which made him smile.

"I am glad you are ok"

"I am glad you are ok" replied Legolas with a smile

"Alright Legolas head to your room and wash and I'll come in later to clean that eye, I don't want to get infected" Elrond directed. Legolas nodded and he and Estel headed out to Legolas room.

"Wait" said Legolas to Estel as he turned back to Finolfian.

"Thank you" he said as he gave his older brother a hug, then he turned back to Estel and they both left the room.

"Yes thank you Finolfian, was he ok?" asked his father

"Yes he is fine, I am going to retire, goodnight Ada, goodnight Lord Elrond" the crown prince of Mirkwood bowed as he left the room.

Thranduil sighed, "So much for our quiet night!"

"I am sorry this happened Thranduil, I will see to Legolas' eye before I go to bed and I will deal with those two elves tomorrow, it is not the first time they have caused trouble."

"It is quite alright Elrond, it was not your fault, Goodnight"

Elrond left and Thranduil stayed standing by the fire for a bit longer thinking about the events of the day. He headed to Legolas' room before his own meaning to talk with him privately but when he arrived Legolas was already asleep in his bed.

"Sweet dreams my greenleaf" said Thranduil as he kissed his son on the forehead and tucked his blankets in closer.


	8. Chapter 8

Hi

I am so incredibly busy at the moment with uni so I wont be writing any more for a couple of months, maybe in Nov I will start up again and see if there is any interest and if so then I will continue on :)

Thankyou to everyone for you reviews, it means a lot, sorry also for the wait.

Thunderhooves


End file.
